Mekakucity Collection
by elaitea
Summary: A series called "Mekakucity Collection" featuring various short one-shot chapters revolving around different characters and scenarios from Kagerou Project.
1. Matching Jackets

**_This is the first chapter, taking place one day after Shintaro found the strange computer program. It features the way that they started to interact and how Ene got a matching jacket._**

**_Characters: Kisaragi Shintaro , Ene_**

* * *

There was that aching feeling in my head again, I refuse to open my eyes. How long did I sleep this time? This is why I get for going to sleep until after the sun's gone up again.

Should I just go back to sleep? It's not like it matters, but no, there's someone waiting for me right now, my precious computer.

That's right, every single one of my days started like this now. Turning on my computer was always the first thing I'd do. My sister is always complaining saying I should go out more, but I think it's perfectly okay to stay inside my room like this.

I sat down and waited for the system to finish loading up, this computer is a little slow since it's old, but it can't be helped. It had become my best friend now.

"Geez, what took you so long? You've been sleeping for about ten hours now!" A loud voice came from inside the computer as soon as it had finished loading. Eh? wait a moment, this voice is.. I thought I had been imagining things from being too sleepy last night, but that image in the computer is still there.

I-Is it a virus, did I download a virus to the computer?! No, no! This can't be happening! Hurry Shintaro, you need to do something!

Quickly getting a hold of my mouse I clicked on the image before me and dragged it to the trash can. I let out a sigh of relief as I deleted all of its contents, that was close. I can't believe I let a virus get into the computer.

"Geez, that was rude!" The voice complained. What? Is it not gone yet? The image of the blue haired girl was back on my desktop. Why is this happening to me?!

"You are seriously so hopeless master, you should see your face right now." She glared at me, it almost felt like I was talking to someone else. There's no way it'd be like that right, I mean, it's just an image on my computer.

"M-Master?" I can't believe it. "What do you want from me?!" I screamed desperately, was I really talking to an image on my computer? Maybe she was right though, I was really hopeless.

"Onii-chan!" The door to my room quickly opened, my sister walked inside with a concerned expression.

"M-Momo?!" I turned around startled.

"Are you okay? I-I heard a really loud scream coming from your room just now.."

Damn it. Was it really that loud? I was panicking so much I didn't realize. Anyway, it'd also be bad if my sister were to see me talking to an image on my computer.

"It was nothing, I saw a horror video online so it caught me by surprise." I turned off the monitor.

"You shouldn't see them in the first place if they scare you so much!" She pouted, she was probably really annoyed at me now.

"They can be interesting, anyway, there's nothing to worry about, and by the way you have to knock on the door before entering someone's bedroom." I sighed and slowly pushed her outside the room.

"Fine, if something happens the next time I'll just let the monster from the closet get you!"

"Eh?"

"Because I thought that's probably why onii-chan screamed, maybe the monster from the closet was trying to attack you o-or something like that!"

"Sometimes I can't tell if you are serious or not, at any right, everything is okay." I closed the door on her face and locked it. Anyone would probably judge me from things like this, but it was like a routine at this point.

I went back to the computer and turned on the monitor once more.

"Wow master, you really have no manners!" The image scolded me, was there really no way to make her go away?

"Shut up, you are the one invading my computer!" I did again, I was talking with this program inside the computer. Anyone that saw me would probably think I was insane.

"Well too bad, this is my home now!" She crossed her arms, she was really serious about this. Without a second thought, I slammed my head against the desk.

"I don't think doing that is good for you master." She was curiously staring at me.

"Master, master. Why are you even calling me that?!" I couldn't understand a single thing at all, but somehow this felt familiar.

Without saying a word she just sticked out her tongue at me. "Figure that out yourself!" Now she looked a little annoyed, what did I even do? I should be the victim here!

"If you are going to stay in my computer, could you at least promise me that you'll let me do my own things in peace?" I probably had no choice but to make a deal with her at some point, at least until I saved up enough from my allowance to get a new computer.

"Maybe."

Maybe? That felt like a "no" more than anything. I am really doomed now.

The doorbell then rang, distracting me for a second. No one really visits so it was probably the mailman. I had a tendency of making most of my purchases online so this was good news for me.

"Onii-chan, there's mail for you!" My sister knocked on my door.

"I'm going." I grabbed my red jacket.

I was only going to get my package, no way I'd go outside. But even if it was the mailman it meant interacting with someone, somehow wearing this made me feel a little more secure.

"Don't do anything, just, stay there." I glared at the girl in my computer and walked outside my room.

The mailman was a really kind boy, he had part of his hair clipped up and always wore a huge green hoodie. I wonder if he ever thought it was weird how I'm getting so many packages all the time. He's always carrying all those heavy boxes and packages with him too, a job like that must be really a hassle.

At the end that was their problem anyway, I've finally got my stuff it was fine.

I walked back into my room and placed the package next to my computer. It was strange the girl in my computer hadn't said a thing up till now, she was just staring curiously at me as I opened it up.

Hahah.. It was finally here. Finally. It was my drawing tablet. With this I'll finally get a lot of notes on that one website and become famous! Maybe I could even make my own manga eventually.

"The look in your face is so creepy right now Master.." The girl whispered, but I ignored her. I had no time for something like that, I had to put this new friend to use right away!

After taking it out of the package completely, I plugged it into the computer without hesitation. This would certainly be interesting to try out.

"Master," she started to speak again. "I think I will delete all the data in your computer after all." There was a malevolous grin on her face. She was truly the personification of all evil.

"W-What?! Why!? What have I done to you?!" I shook my monitor screen, why did she have to ruin my small moment of happiness like this?!

"Oh, I know! Let's make a deal!" She proposed. A deal? What kind of deal? This couldn't be good at all. There's no way this was going to have a good ending.

"W-W-What deal?"

"I want that!" She point at my red jacket. Eh? My jacket? How could I even make it get into the computer, that was impossible.

"Why do you want my jacket?" I sighed.

"Are you stupid master? There's no way to get it inside the computer. Use that thing you just got to make me one!" She pointed at the drawing tablet this time.

"Will you leave me in peace if I do it?" It's not like I had any other choice.

"Maybe~" She laughed. I slammed my head against the desk again. Please make me wake up from this nightmare already.

"Fine." I started up a drawing program. "Don't expect too much though."

"You better make it perfect, if you fail at this you'll just be a good-for-nothing master after all!"

"If you say things like that it makes me want not to do anything after all," I tightly held the tablet pen. She was right though, if I wanted my art to catch the attention of people I should do a good job at something so simple.

"Okay, I'm starting now, stay still." I began to concentrate. Come on, this is nothing to you Shintaro.

"Okay!" She looked rather happy, it somehow felt strange.

"Let's see.." I slowly started to draw right over her, her pixels weren't that big so I had to focus a lot to get it right.

"Master, d-don't touch me there like that. Are you a pervert?"

"S-Shut up! You are making this seem totally wrong! You are just a strange program!" How the hell am I going to concentrate like this?

At the end I ended up spending the entire day on this, but I finally finished the jacket she wanted.

"Hmm.." She looked a little doubtful as she stared at it. Did she not like it? I don't think I did a bad job at it, screw this girl, she should be thankful that I actually spent time on her.

"The color red looks strange on me after all, master, can you make it blue?" She tilted her head a little. Changing the color didn't seem so hard, to be honest I didn't want anyone else to wear the same I do so this might be better.

"Here." I easily turned it into a blue jacket, it did fit her a little better this way.

"Hehehe.. Now I can finally take over your computer!" Her eyes sparkled with malice.

"Hold it right there!" I held her up with a click for a moment, there was no way a weird program could defeat me. I'll turn this around! Just you wait evil program!

I quickly started to modify her jacket a little, making the sleeves a lot longer, this way she'd probably had trouble doing anything or using her hands. You messed with the wrong person evil program!

"Good job master! I actually like this!" She waved around her arms, she wasn't having trouble moving at all. She was having fun the most.

"I'll just go back to sleep.." I put down the tablet pen and prepared to turn off the computer.

"Aw, you are no fun master."

I ignored her again, there was no point interacting with a program inside my computer. Even then, I always found myself talking to her. Maybe it felt a little less lonely this way.

"If you are going to be lurking on my computer from now on, you should at least tell me how to call you." I stared at her.

"Hmm Ta- Ene! Call me Ene!" She kept playing with the long sleeves of her new jacket, not putting to much attention on me anymore.

"Then goodnight, Ene." I pressed the Off button on the computer, and dragged myself back to bed. I feel like this is the start of a really long and painful new routine.


	2. Amamiya Attention!

_**The second chapter for Mekakucity Collection. I will be trying to update at least one per week on Tuesdays, but please forgive me if I don't make it into the deadline by any chance.**_

_**Taking place after all the members have joined the gang. Momo and Hibiya are sent on a special mission by Kido.**_

_**Characters: Kisaragi Momo , Amamiya Hibiya**_

* * *

I'm almost there, just gotta pull through for a little longer. To be honest even if the leader and the others have been helping me control this strange power little by little, I still feel really nervous about going outside.

I held my hood tightly and looked to the sides before going into that old abandoned alley. That number stood before me, 107, even if everyone was a little crazy our hideout was the most relaxing place for me now.

I knocked on the door twice, even though I knew I could just go inside it would be a rude thing to do just like that.

"Yo Kisaragi, you have a nice timing." The blonde boy stared at me with a smirk, as usual Kano must be up to no good.

"Is something going on?" I asked a little curious as I walked inside.

"Your brother and Konoha are having an intense staring contest, the deal is that if Shintaro loses he will be banned from his computer for two days, and will be forced to join Konoha's baseball team." Kido explained as she signaled at the two contestants sitting across each other on wooden chairs.

"Ehhh?! He is going to die!" There was no way that onii-chan could win, after all Konoha was a little scary, and sometimes he doesn't even seem human.

I walked to the spot where the contest was taking place, the others seemed to be there as well curiously witnessing as my brother clearly started to internally fall apart.

"Come on Shintaro, you can do this, you can do this." The young boy clenched his fists as he continued to sweat uncontrollably.

"You are so weird master, talking to yourself like that." Ene said from Shintaro's phone which was being held by Hibiya.

"If it serves as a consolation," Hibiya placed his hand on Shintaro's shoulder. "I never believed you could do it, so it's okay if you give up."

"W-Why is everyone teaming up against me?! This is all Ene's fault again.." He whispered under his breath, trying to gather all his strength into keeping his eyes open.

"He looks really pale, is he going to be okay?!" Mary asked extremely concerned.

"Let's believe in Shintaro, he'll be fine!" Seto reassured her in a relaxed tone.

Konoha on the other hand looked really calmed, it didn't seem like he was even trying. Things like this is what always make me wonder if he's even human.

"I-I must fight.." I could hear my brother whisper but the outcome was just as expected. His body was weak so he ended up passing out and falling into the floor just next to Mary who screamed startled.

"Is he dead?" Konoha tilted his head whole poking Shintaro repeatedly. H-His reaction is way too calm for the kind of question he is asking!

"He is going to be fine." Seto smiled while lifting him up, "Let's just let him rest a little."

"I-I'll prepare some tea to help!" Mary then rushed into the kitchen.

It was really just another day here at the Mekakushi-dan.

"Little sister! You are here!" Ene said cheerfully as she caught a glance of me, everyone had been really distracted so no one had noticed me until now. Something like this feels a little ironic in a way.

"Oh great, it's the big boob monster." The little boy sighed as he stared at me with an annoyed expression. You could say this little brat was my mortal enemy, I swear someday, I'll just-

"Who are you calling monster? You albino rat!" I glared right back at him.

"A-Albino?! Is it because my vest is white?!"

"Eh? My hair is white too, am I albino Konoha?"

Both of them stared at me, I swear sometimes these two are the most difficult ones to deal with.

"Oi, what did I say about fighting?" Kido was standing between us all out of sudden.

"I'm sorry leader." Hibiya and I replied at the same time, it really bothered me how synced we sounded.

"How about sending you two in a special mission so you learn to get along~?" Kano suggested. I think now I know why leader loves to hit him so much. I really wanted to do that right now.

"I think you thought of something good for once Kano," Kido nodded.

N-No, she wasn't serious right? Why leader, why would you do this to me?!

"Mekakushi-dan member 5 Kisaragi Momo, and member 8 Amamiya Hibiya. You two are to run some errands and do all the shopping for the gang today." Kido crossed her arms and gave the order.

"Wait!" "B-But!" Both of us tried to object but we were ignored.

"Mission Start." The leader gave the order, and her orders were absolute. After all she could be really scary if she wanted to so we had to listen.

And so, here I am now. In the middle of the city with this brat.

"Hmp." He looked away upset.

"It's not like I want to be here either, you know." I sighed, after all it wasn't only him, the heat out here was extremely annoying as well.

He didn't reply, he was just ignoring me now. Getting too much attention is a hassle, but being ignored like this really made me upset as well.

The next thing I could notice was how he was slowly walking towards me, this was strange. What as he up to? He slowly stretched out his arm and pulled away my hoodie. Damn it. It only took a second or less before I was completely rounded by people all going crazy about me.

"See you later old hag!" He started to run away, leaving me stuck here.

"Damn you! Just you wait!" I yelled at him, not caring what people would think or say. After all they pay attention me because of my status as idol but never listen to anything I say or care about how I feel.

Ahh, being rounded by these many people was also making it hard to breathe properly. At any rate I had to escape right now!

"Hang in there little sister!" A voice came from inside my pocket. Right, I had completely forgotten about Ene. She had been in there the whole time, I felt a little bad for ignoring her like that.

An incredibly loud alarm then resounded from inside my brother's phone. I quickly covered my ears, this sound was really painful but it gave me an opening to escape.

I ran as fast as I could and put on my hoodie again. Running out of breath, I managed to hide by an old playground. I'm really going to make that kid suffer when I find him.

"T-Thanks Ene." I whispered almost running out of breath.

"No problem little sister! But wow, you sure are popular!"

"I-I guess.." I smiled a little nervous, going out on this mission was the worst idea ever.

"So what are you going to do now little sister?" Ene stared at me, it felt a little strange but I had already got used to talking with her.

"There is a little favor I want to ask from you." A small grin was formed on my face, I think I know of a way to strike back.

"Oh?"

After carrying out my plan with Ene, I went back into the city to look for our destination, the supermarket.

"Boo!" The little brat suddenly walked in front of me.

I was startled and fell back into the ground, hitting it real hard.

"See? I already finished the errand!" He held up a large amount of bags. "It looks like the boob monster wasn't needed after all."

"If you are done let's just go back already." I got back up and cracked my fingers. Calm down Momo, you can't kill him, not yet.

"Maybe Momo shouldn't even be part of the gang, I should be member 5 instead, yep!" He continued to ramble with things that angered me as he carelessly walked through the street.

Isn't he being too careless? Walking across without even looking to the sides. Somehow this felt wrong, something felt really wrong.

It all happened faster that I could imagine.

Hibiya completely froze on the spot at the sight of a large truck charging right into his direction. I hated him, I wanted to get back to him for everything, but I couldn't just stand here and watch.

"Don't just stand there you idiot!" I charged at him from the side and jumped into his direction. It's not something I had ever thought I was capable of doing, I had thrown myself to the other side of the street while dragging him along. The shopping bags flew into the air as we slided through the solid pavement, the truck barely missed us.

"Little sister! Little kid! Are you both okay?!" I could hear Ene's voice from inside my pocket. Thank goodness, I was worried that the phone could slip out of my pocket and get caught up into the accident as well. My legs really hurt from the impact against the floor but I was okay.

"I-I.." I could feel the little boy shaking inside my arms. Somehow it didn't even feel like the same person that had been angering me just some minutes ago.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned, his face was really pale and the shaking wouldn't stop.

"T-Thanks." He pushed away my arms and slowly stood up.

"Geez, you have to be more careful." I sighed as I slowly started to get up, my legs really hurt a lot after all so it was a little difficult.

"…" There was no response.

"Anyway, let's go do the shopping again. Everything in the bags got all squished."

"Hmp." He nodded and looked away. I wish he was a little more thankful after what just happened, but I guess that stopping the insults was his way to do so.

We continued to walk towards the supermarket, I was surprised, he slowly grabbed my hand and held it tightly. I guess he must still be feeling really scared after going through that.

"Stupid old hag." He whispered under his breath. He was really a brat after all.

As we moved onward, all the screens around the city lit up with an announcement. Uh-oh, I had totally forgotten about the plan I had made with Ene before.

A video then started to play on the screen, it was a video I had made as part of my plan. If it was me it'd definitely get everyone's attention. In the video I announced how, Hibiya Amamiya, was now my boyfriend and then showed a picture of him.

Ene being the prankster she is, agreed to help me edit the video and upload it.

Because of this, everyone's attention would somehow be drawn to Hibiya as well, and just as I thought, it worked.

"There he is!" Someone yelled pointing at the little boy who froze in the spot, shocked. I didn't think it twice, I ran for it before anyone would see me.

From the distance, I watched how a large amount of people all made a circle, around Hibiya, asking him questions and almost treating him like an idol.

Oh well, maybe this wasn't so bad after all. I'll see you after I'm done with the errands Hibiya, good luck!


	3. Brave Mission

_**The Third Chapter, Taking place by the time when the mekakushi trio were with Ayano, it's their first day of classes!**_

_**Sorry that it took me so long to update.**_

* * *

Three little kids stood in front of a large building, in this refreshing day of spring, it was going to be their first day of classes.

"Alright, here's where we separate. We'll meet again right here after classes to go back home okay?" The three of them nodded at the smiling girl wrapped with a red scarf, who then walked away into the crowd of students.

"Hmm~" One of the kids looked around with a grin, he couldn't really resist but to play aroud with the situation. "So.. who wants to sneak out with me?"

"You aren't going anywhere." The green haired girl tightly held his wrist and began to pull him into the school complex.

"W-Wait for me!" The young boy in the white hoodie attempted to catch up with them, but his bag however, was much more heavier than usual making it difficult for him to walk faster.

"Huh?" Kano stared at him a little confused. "Why does your bag look so heavy? I thought we were only bringing one notebook on the first day."

"Now that you mention it.." Kido started to wonder as well.

Seto laughed nervously, he knew the other two already had learned his secret.

"Well.." Seto opened his bag, letting a small black cat to jump out and into his arms.

"You shouldn't bring animals to school, Tateyama gramps will get mad~" Kano couldn't help but to tease him.

"B-But he wanted to come along too!"

Kido stared at the other two for a moment before approaching Seto.

"Here." She grabbed the cat and their figures dissappeared in an instant.

"Aren't they going to think you didn't attend classes like that?" Kano stared at the spot where Kido had been standing, but he got no reply.

"I think they already left." Seto sighed, he really wanted to go to class with his little friend.

Both of them then followed into the school, they didn't want to be late after all.

The experience wasn't nice at all once inside. Everyone kept staring at them in a weird manner, some kids were even scared because of their red eyes.

It's not like they expected something different anyway, maybe it was better that way, at least they wouldn't have to worry about having to interact with anyone else.

Kido couldn't be seen at all through the entire day of classes, even though you could occasionally hear some purrs coming from one of the corners in the classroom.

"Class dismissed." A tall teacher walked away, followed by all of the students.

Only Kano and Seto were left in the classroom. Both would rather wait until everyone else had left, that way they could meet up with Kido as well.

Seto couldn't wait to meet with the cat again, but things didn't go as expected.

Both could hear a faint whimper coming from the corner of the classroom, Kido soon became visible once they had approached. Tears were rolling down from her cheeks, but depsite that she kept clenching her fists trying not to let herself cry.

"What happened, did any of those kids do anything to you?" Kano cracked his fists, reassuring her he'd go take care of anyone that made her cry.

Kido slowly shook her head without giving a reply at all.

"Hmm, I think she accidentally lost Mr. Kano when we left for break earlier." Seto crossed his arms.

Kido slowly nodded at this, trying harder to not cry.

"Whoa, you are almost like a mind reader!" Kano stared at him a little surprised even if it was a little regular for things like this to happen with Seto.

"It's not really nice though.." Seto scratched his head, just learning some of things the students thought about them today had already made him exhausted.

"Wait! You named your cat after me?" Kano asked a little curious, he didn't realize it until now.

"Well, your eyes almost look like the ones of a cat, so he is Mr. Kano!"

Kido managed to giggle a little, even at moments like this, just watching these two interact, it would easily cheer her up.

"Don't worry, we are definitely going to find him!" Seto smiled at her.

"You phrase thief, I was gonna say that." Kano pouted, making Seto laugh nervously.

"Okay, we can do this right?" Kido wiped away her tears and stood up.

The two boys nodded in a reassuring manner.

"It will be the first mission without leader here, let's make her proud~" Kano grinned and everyone agreed.

Some minutes passed by, but there was no success. The school was a lot more big for them than they had expected. They had looked through all of the classooms and the playground area of the school, but the cat was nowhere to be found.

The tree kids found themselves standing in the same classroom as where they were at the start at the end.

"Ah it's no good, where could it have gone?" Kano wondered

"S..Sorry." Kido stared at the floor ashamed, she felt guilty for this situation.

"I-it's okay, it's still gotta be here somehwere." Seto shook his head, he didn't want her to feel guilty at all. His ability would trigger without him wanting to, and being able to read the feelings of guilt that his friend had, made him sad.

"Meow!" A sound quickly made the kids jump startled.

"Shh." Kano started to look around, trying to figure out where it came from.

"Meow!"

Kano quickly ran towards the window, the cat was right there standing atop a tall Tree.

Kido and Seto joined Kano and stared at cat. Even if they could see him, getting to where the cat was looked like a difficult task. The Tree was really tall and it wasn't too close to the window either.

"Hmm maybe we should try to call him and..." Kano's suggestion was interruped by Seto who ran and jumped out the window and unto the Tree.

"W-What are you doing?!" Kido reacted surprised.

"Whoa Seto, that was an amazing jump!" Kano laughed not taking the situation too seriously, it's not like he wasn't worried, he just believed in Seto.

Seto continued to climb up the Tree, the entire scene looked really dangerous but he had no problem at all.

"Mr. Kano!" Seto smiled as he approached the cat. The feline buddy started to purr and jumped into Seto's arms. He was happy but at the same time, he wasn't paying too much attention. Losing his balance Seto quickly started to fall down the Tree.

Kido screamed and Kano froze in the spot, neither of them knew what to do.

"I got you!" A tall figure that had started to climb atop the Tree as well caught Seto in midair, and helped him stand on one of the branches. The boy seemed to be a little older than Ayano, and had dark black hair. He had a mole under his eye and a rather relaxed look on his face despite the situation.

"T-Thank you.." Seto was shaking in fear, even though he was worrying more about the well being of the cat in his arms over his own.

"Can you make it back from here?" The boy that saved him asked, and Seto nodded.

He had caught Seto right by the lenght of the window where Kido and Kano were so he would have no problem going back.

"Go first Mr. Kano!" Seto let go of the cat that jumped through the window and into Kido's arms. Right after this Seto easily jumped himself but accidentally landed against Kano, making both fall into the floor.

The three kids started to laugh, despite having been so worried before they were glad that their friend was safe. Everything was okay now.

"Haruka! What are you doing up there?!" A scream could be heard from outside the building.

"Ah.. I was trying to help out someone so-" Haruka smiled while looking down below the Tree.

"It's dangerous, please come back here!"

"Don't worry Takane, I'm going!" He waved goodbye to the kids before making his way down the Tree.

Kido, Seto and Kano then walked outside the school, and towards the meeting point with Ayano to go back home. She wasn't there.

"Y-You don't think we took too long and she already went back home without us, do you?" Kano wondered out loud a little nervous despite knowing she wouldn't do something like that.

"She might be looking for us because we took too long, let's go find her." Kido suggested.

The kids then bumped into another figure that was walking out of the school. The first thing that called their attention was the red jacket that this boy was wearing, it almost made them feel like he was one of them.

"Sorry." He said uninterested before walking away.

"Wait Onii-chan!" Kano called out to him, stopping him before he left.

"Huh?"

"Have you seen a pretty girl with a large red scarf?" Seto asked.

"Ayano? I guess I have." Shintaro replied "You must be the kids she was looking for ,huh?"

"I told you she'd be looking for us." Kido glared at Kano for not believing in Ayano for a moment.

"There you are!" They noticed Ayano who was walking towards them from the opposite direction, it was a good timing for her to appear.

"Thank you finding them!" She smiled at Shintaro who turned around.

"Bye." He continued to go back home without paying too much attention anymore.

"Onee-chan, was that your boyfriend~?" Kano stared at Ayano who quickly shook her head.

"N-no! Where did you get that idea from?!"

They continued to tease Ayano while going back home together. A lot had happened, but there was some interesting people at this school. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
